When I conjure a Patronus
by Cede
Summary: What they remember when they conjour patronuses, the good memories and ideas that they think of. Snape is up! Please Read and Review!
1. James Potter

This is just a little idea that popped into my head.  
I'm not JK Rowling (duh)  
AN: I'm thinking of doing this for a lot of the caracters, but I'm not quite sure who yet. I do know though, that it all wont be before the books start. Some will be during.

* * *

James Potter. (stated September 6th, 1981)

* * *

When I conjure a patronus what do I remember?

Lately I know it would be just the image of little Harry. He is just a little more than thirteen months old, but I know that he will be a great wizard some day. We don't leave the house much, (obviously) but that hasn't stopped him from exploring every inch of it. I think he is going to be walking any day, but Lily says that it may be several more months (I doubt that.)

For the last year its just been the thought of him, a little Lily. When he was born, everyone said he looked at me, but I don't see it. He's got Lily's eyes.

Before that was when Lily said she would marry me. I mean wow, until Harry no thought could make my heart sweal more than that. Its not hard to remember, even now with darkness all around. We were standing infront Trafalgar Square Fountain and I had asked her, for perhaps the tenth time that day to marry me. She stopped, looked right into my eyes and asked me if I was serious. When I told her yes she screamed yes! I spun her around laughing with her. The cold air did not even register with me then.

I wish Harry had been born into happier times, but I know that I will spend the rest of my life making sure that his is happy. That he never knows sadness, or lonlyness. That he can play in the sun without any fears, that when he goes to Hogwarts, like every Potter before him, he goes with only classes weighing down on his mind.

I know I'm not alone in this misson I've got my two best mates in this with me. I know that as long as I've got Sirius and Remus with me I can do any thing. Oh, and Peter too.

When I conjour a patornus Thats what I think of, all that hope and happiness. And I know, that when those thoughts are in my mind, in my heart, that I can defeat all of You-Know-Who's army. That not even he will stop me.

What do I conjour though? Now If I told you, it wouldn't be that much of a surprise.

* * *

What do you think? Who else do you think I should do? The only way you can tell me is if you push that little review button below!


	2. Remus Lupin

Here is Remus! I still need ideas, becuase I don't want to do the obvious.

AN: the lines mean time diffrences.

* * *

Remus Lupin, stated on various occasions, including July 12, 1981, November 20, 1981, and Christmas of 1997.

* * *

I've been fighting a lot, I've cast it so many times, and it's almost hard to remember why my good memories are good any more.

One though, does stick out in my mind. When I was just a boy, eleven, and I got the letter from Hogwarts. My entire family was so scared that I wouldn't be able to go, because of, well you know. The owl flew in through my bedroom window, and even before I broke the seal I was running downstairs to show my parents. We all laughed and cried as I danced around with my letter.

Another was in my first year. I was nervous to say the best, terrified to say the worst. The moon was beginning to fill out for the first time that school year and I knew that I had to go spend the next night in the hospital wing. I tried to explain it to my roommates, lying, I must admit very poorly. Finally Sirius looked right into my eyes and asked me, serious as can be, why I was going to miss class tomorrow. I was so scared, when I began to explain. But imagine my joy when they said it was no big deal! I could have cried had I not been so excited.

* * *

Recently it's been extremely hard, finding any good memory, after Lily and – and James. I am doing my best keep myself sane. And now with Sirius, I can only think of one good thing, hardly strong enough conjure a patronus, but it does its job. It was when I got the initial message from Albus. "Sirius, Remus. James and Lily are dead, he got to them." I remember Sirius yelled no as I continued to read, "He is gone, he is gone though and Harry lives." That is the only joy I have. That Harry lives, I can' know where, just yet, and knowing Albus and his hiding places, I doubt I will see him for some time. But Harry lives, somewhere. Even now though, I think of that moment and I can't imagine Sirius doing it. I can't. In just a matter of a few weeks I went from having three good chums, to being alone, again.

* * *

It's not difficult at all, the joy that I have in my life, I can conjure a hundred, no a hundred thousand, with hardly any effort. I'm in love! I'm in love and the love of my life has given me a son! I have lived for so long in fear that this joy cannot be explained by anything that I can think of! She is so beautiful, so beautiful. I can't wait to live the rest of my life with them. She is so beautiful, he is so handsome! I can't wait to grow old. For the first time in my life I can't wait to live.

I know that everyone thinks that my patronus is a wolf, it's not true. The wolf is a part of me that I am not proud of, not that I hide it, I'm just not proud of it.

* * *

PS, if you want to flame it you push that review button below! 


	3. Minerva McGonagall

Its Minerva! Come on guys! I was serious when I said I needed more ideas!

* * *

Minerva McGonical, stated at various unknown times.

* * *

It's pretty simple for me, a memory that continues to renew itself again and again every year. The face of wonderment that the students have when they first walk thru the doors of Hogwarts. It doesn't matter if their families are older than the school, or if they are muggle born, the look is universal. It's the realization of so much more than themselves, the actual future coming to meet them.

They realize that they are apart from so much, and yet are now a part of so much more.

* * *

As time has gone on I have seen generations pass thru, to greet my face as the first of their professors. I was there when Tomas Riddle came; even he was struck by the wonder of it all. I even remember the first time I walked thru those doors, all those years ago. I remember every face, if not every name. Because that moment is one that gives me the strength to continue on, to continue to teach, to continue to inspire.

Just remembering their faces, all of them, I know that I will continue to fight, not just for what I believe is good, but for to right to teach everyone that can walk thru those doors and have honest wonder.

* * *

Even now, when so many have lost faith and the very memories that they had that gave them strength, hold on to mine. Even the hundreds of dememtors that sweep around our school, does not affect my memories, because even if they took away a hundred, I still have a thousand in store. If they take away a thousand, I only need to look upon another living sole, and I remember their face, and I always smile.

* * *

I look now, and I see the students get off of the train that has brought them here, after so much pain that they went thru to get here, after so much pain that has happened here so that they can be here, I still smile. Because I know that even as I sit at the table, as head mistress, and I watch the younger professors open the door, (Longbottom as it is) I can still see from across the great hall, their faces, and I still smile.

* * *

My patronus is one of the great cats, one that's very presence causes many to stare in wonder, that such a creature can exist, because it is that wonder, which gives me strength, and a smile.

* * *

Did you like? If you didn't all you have to do is push the review button and tell me. If you did though, I really do need more ideas on people! (not just tonks!) 


	4. Arthur Weasly

AN: Okay, I'm not an English major (surprisingly enough) I am an art major, therefore, if I spell something wrong, think of it as a new type of art, where the very letters are the pallet... No? Fine, but I get rid of all of the squiggly red lines, so there!  
(This is directed towards my Kimmidy, not to you nice reviewers)

AAN: Arthur's is a little different, as I think he thinks and acts differently from the ones previous to him. So if you want to get on to me about it, think of someone who reminds you of him, and try to imagine him thinking any differently.

* * *

-insert disclaimer here-

* * *

Arthur Weasley 

Stated on numerous unknown occasions, though including May 24, 1977, September 3, 1992 and January 5, 1999.

* * *

I always think of my children, my three boys right now, are so smart and so brave, Charlie could read at four! Can you believe it? Molly is so scared, (she is pregnant you see, twins) that when I go and help the Order, that I'm going to be killed. But I know that as long as I think of her and my boys, that I will always be able to come home to them. 

Before the boys though? It'd probably be our wedding day, it was all a bit hodge-podge if you will, married on New Years day, 1970. She was so beautiful, then, almost ten-months later, she gave me Bill. Well after that, you can imagine that my whole world has been around Molly and the boys.

* * *

Our fifth and youngest boy is getting ready for school now, and I can proudly say that almost all of them have lived a relatively fear-free life. I don't even have to worry about conjuring one now-a-days. I hope I never will. Wow, it really has been ten years hasn't it? Well, eight, if you remember those two years afterwards, all those nasty trials and such. Makes me glad I didn't work in that department. James' son should be going to school this year, wow. Didn't even think of that until just now...

* * *

If I never cast another one, it'll be too soon. I've lost one of my-my sons. No. I won't think about it. I will think of Bill and Fleur's wedding, and that she is pregnant. I will think of little Teddy, who Molly just adores. I laugh when I think of all the little things that she has pulled out for him to play with. Ron laughs and swears up and down that he never had so much attention. I think of the laughter that is slowly filling back up our home. I won't think of- I can't. I'm going to be a grand father soon, and I know that Ron's and Ginny's wedding are both coming up too. I am going to be a grandfather. So if one of those cursed creatures ever comes near my family, I will think of that. Period.

* * *

Mine? It's a Weasel, I like my name, and they are smart creatures. I like them.

* * *

PS. I did Arthur because I got several wanting the twins; well I know what Arthur's is. 

Ideas and reviews are much appreciated btw!


	5. Alice Longbottom

-Insert disclaimer here-

* * *

Alice Longbottem

* * *

Stated on unknown occasions.

* * *

What do I remember? 

Well, you have to understand, I was never the girl who could do the whole boy-friend thing. I was always just one of the guys. Then, I met Frank. He isn't one of the hottest guys in school, but he is so smart, and so funny. He makes these little jokes, and I get them, and he understands mine too. That never happens when I talk to other guys, or even other girls. But, we were both really bad at getting to the point. We had the most awkward conversation in the history of such conversations. We alluded to us getting together for days, passing notes in class and little smiles in the halls. It took us having to be talked to by Mc Gonigal after class before either would admit it. Now, when he holds my hand, and kisses me. I melt. It's that, the slight embraces and knowing that he is there…

* * *

My memories are still of Frank, only the memories are sweeter. 

It's terrifying now, but I know that he is still here, still holding me after our confrontations with death eaters. When we are separate, I fear so much, I fear that one of us isn't coming home. I fight that much more, so that I can come home to him.

I think of our wedding day, of him holding me and promising to never let me go, and we danced for hours. Neither of us had a taste for fire whiskey, so we had butter beer and fruit juices, though, if you looked at our pictures it would be hard to tell. There is one where he is toasting the camera with grape juice, and smiling like a fool, I am sitting behind him laughing like a drunkard. His father walked me down the aisle, because my own had been gone for a while. My mother toasted us so many times; she eventually had several bottles for herself. All of our friends and family was there, and all of the Order, they were the happiest of all. I think of it now, and I smile, just thinking of that wonderful day…

* * *

I fear so much now, never letting go of my wand, and every time the door opens, I clutch it to my chest. 

I'm pregnant you see, and I can't risk hurting my baby. Lily spends a lot of time with me, when our mothers aren't with us, and even when they are we often all four of us end up spending the day together. We talk about our sons or daughters, who they will look like, what they will grow up to be. It's in the evenings, when James comes and picks Lily up before Frank gets home do I have to think of this. It is not so much a memory, but a wish, a hope for my child, I think of that as my knuckles turn white holding my wand.

* * *

What is my patrounus? An Elephant, so majestic, so graceful… and it never forgets, just I never want to forget Frank, or my unborn child.

* * *

I really like this one, sorry if it is really short, but i think it was poingant enough...  
I really am thinking of the ones that you all suggested, but I just got inspired my Winterleud's Mothers.  
If you are really pushing for one caracter in particular, don't be afraid to suggest memories... 

please r&r???


	6. Luna Lovegood

It's a bit of a fluff chapter, but we need those, don't we?

not mine... so, so not mine.

* * *

Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Stated at times given, but were incoherent as Luna is involved.

* * *

I know, you think I must think of wondrous things to conjure one. I mean, that _is_ how I act. But I wasn't always like that you know. I used to be normal, and sad like everyone else. I _chose_ to be how I am. I'm happy like this.

I think of simple things, daisies, hummingbirds, and swing-sets. I love swing sets, when you are on them, you _fly_, broomsticks and magic can't compare to jumping off of one.

* * *

I think of turnips, and pecans, and old men in the moon. I think of imagination, because really, that is all that magic is. It isn't rules and certain flicks of the wand. It isn't ancient words or spells. It's the audacity to dream, to imagine, and to pretend.

* * *

I think of muggles. They dream and pretend of magic, with no reason. How awesome is that? I don't know if I could dream of that without it being in front of me. But, they do, the dream so hard that they dedicate holidays to it.

* * *

I think of my daughter. She is three, and is in every way her father, she has blue eyes, and this little curl in her hair. I put it in ribbons every day.

I think, that is who I should strive to be, because I'll be working on a project, and she just sits there, with her toys and talks, still such a baby's speech, but with real words placed in it. I think, that is how a language and a person should be, both real, and not so much. Perhaps that is what my father spent all his years trying to figure out. How things should be.

* * *

Mine, is the Rabbit, not because it is fast, or smart. But because, when they are children, they _play._

what do you think?


	7. Severus Snape

* * *

Severus Snape

* * *

Noted in the first days as Headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

What do I remember?

Not what you think.

Oh, of course I think of Lily, but those have faded somehow. I have tried my hardest, but, time covers all in gauze.

But what I do remember of her is this. He smile. Oh, everyone talks of her eyes, how they were so emerald and all that. But, her eyes were hers. Her smile was _mine_.

My first kiss. Oh, yes, I have kissed, and been kissed. I was fourteen.  
It was a bright summer day, and her mother had packed us lunch. Even at that age she pitied me enough to feed me. Anyway we were sitting next to a spring by the park, and she leaned over…

I was just a boy of course, but still, it makes me smile. One never forgets…

Another of us is when I first saw her cast a spell, it was completely accidental on her part, she was 10, and wanted a blue daffodil. I was sitting under a tree at the park, very absorbed in my book when I noticed this. I remember, the excitement and hope that filled her face when I told her it wasn't coincidence.

She had so much potential.

Another memory that is all my own are my first days of classes, at school, I was normal, or as normal as I could be. Here, I learned, even if I wasn't accepted.

My first original potion, and first points awarded to the Sliterhen house. Mostly they were first. Because, after that, they mean so little.

My first day teaching. The hope, and possibilities that these students held, that I might inspire.

Well… those dreams of mine fell rather swiftly, much like all the others. But I still wait; wait for the next talent to come, to give me something to work for.



Yes, I think of Lily, and our first kiss, but it's not just her anymore. It's that potential that she had, that _I _took away. I think of that as well.

And in these dark times, where I am split four ways from myself, that is all that I can hold onto.

* * *

oOo yes, I know! A _real_ caracter. I don't know... but the fact that he spent his whole life thinking of her was a bit un-realistic... I think there was more...

(ps, first time flamers, you hit that review button) :)


End file.
